The Kiss
by Koprianna
Summary: What happened when Donna kissed Harvey, but he is still with Paula? She decides that she wants to be alone, but Harvey decides too. And they both by accident stay in the same hotel? What they gonna do? Suits- Darvey
1. Kiss

_Hi, I read on Twitter that you would love to see a story where Harvey and Donna go on vacation alone because they fought, but they end up in the same hotel. It seemed like a good idea. And I apologize for mistakes, English is not my native language. Thank you and enjoy! I'll be happy if you write your opinion._

* * *

"Harvey I'm so sorry, I didn't want to cause you any trouble, but Louis was talking about how his soul mate was marrying someone else and I stopped thinking... but if I could go back in time, I don't know if I would have done it any other way." All I thought about was kissing him again, but I couldn't, because if I want to bring our friendship back, I can't afford it. I wasn't even waiting for an answer, and I left.

The day it happened, I was just having a conversation with Paula that I should leave Donna, find her another job so I don't hang out with her too often. Of course, I disagreed, I couldn't understand why. I said, "I don't understand why I should fire Donna, we're just friends, and there's nothing between us. But if you think it's a problem, I don't think it's going to work between us. Sorry, Paula." I left for work, I walked so I could clear my mind. At that point, I didn't know what was going to happen.

It was too late, I was waiting for Harvey to give him the file he had requested this afternoon. Even before he came, I met Louis, he looked terrible, of course, I asked right away what happened. "Louis, Can I help you with something, you look like you've seen a ghost." ''Don't even ask, the person I was in love with and thought we were made for each other had a wedding yesterday. If I knew, I'd try something, it's awful to see that your person you're in love with is marrying someone else. Donna, I've lost her, I've lost Sheila too, I don't know what to do." ''I'm so sorry, but you still have me, Harvey, Katrina, Alex, we're not going to leave you. And you'll deal with this over time, if you'll excuse me, I still have this file to take away." ''Thanks, Donna, I don't know what I'd do without you." As Louis spoke, all I could think about was Harvey, at that point it felt right. I didn't think of the consequences. I was just sitting in his office waiting for him to come. When he came in, I wasn't waiting for anything, I went across and kissed him. I put my hands in his hair. I pulled away in a moment and I realized what I did., "I'm sorry Harvey, I had to know." I wasn't waiting for any reaction, and I left. What have I done? I preferred my feelings before our friendship.

I've been angry since this morning, it's been a mess all day. I was just about to have a drink and go home when I see Donna standing by the window. I wasn't in the mood for anything or anyone, I wanted to ask what she needed, but when she came up to me and kissed me. She put her hand in my hair. I stood there stunned, not expecting this, and before I could say anything, she was gone. I have no idea what just happened here. I thought the morning was emotionally challenging, but I really didn't expect this. I could feel all the emotions in that kiss. What should I do now? Of course, I have feelings for Donna, but they're deep in burial, but now... I guess I have to take a few days off to sort things out.

I was sitting on the bed, handkerchiefs were all over the place, and there were lots of them. What have I done, and especially why? What did I expect from that? That he would take me and say he loved me? oh. I can't go to work, that would be far worse, I'll probably take a vacation to settle my feelings and hopefully return our friendship.

I never took a vacation, there was no need. And that's exactly why I don't know where I could go if it wasn't this situation, I would ask Donna. If I hadn't let her go and told her what I felt, I wouldn't have had to run now. But it's not as simple as it may seem. I ended up choosing a hotel by the beach, so I could swim every day. I packed just what I needed and set off. I arrived around 8 p.m. I didn't do anything anymore, I poured myself a drink and fell asleep contentedly. At least I wasn't thinking about her for a while.

I have to take it positively, I haven't been to the sea for a long time, at least I'll rest and regain my strength. I chose a beautiful private hotel just for a few people right by the beach. I arrived very late, so I sat on the bed wondering what I was going to do tomorrow morning.

"No one expected them to be in the same town, in the same hotel, on the same floor. I think it'll be a shock to them when they see each other, but at least they'll be able to talk about what happened."


	2. What are you doing here?

I got up very early this morning because I had a horrible dream. Donna was there, and we were fighting, and she left me. I can't let that happened. To calm down, I went for a swim. I ran down to the beach, there was no one there yet. Also, who would be there it was 6 a.m. Swimming was good for me, and the water was cold and I partly forgot why I was here.

Of course, I hadn't slept for too long, I couldn't, my thoughts were stronger. I was getting ready for breakfast when I heard from the next room: "Goddamn Shit!" I heard Harvey for a little while, but what would he do here, away from work and, most importantly, why would he scream? I don't have to panic right now. It doesn't seem like it, but when you think about someone, then you see him and you hear him everywhere. I really should stop thinking about him, but I can't. I have to admit, I've been in love with him for a very long time. I had a few boyfriends, but I always broke up with them because I couldn't get over the fact that they weren't Harvey. Where have I come from? Now I'm sitting on the bed crying again. What am I going to do? They say time heals wounds, but I don't think anymore.

"Goddamn shit!" I yelled I can't handle this. I've never been so out of touch. Last night, Paula texted me where I am. I can't believe she didn't understand that I broke up with her. And I don't understand myself either, why I was with her? I'm totally blind. I never dared to tell Donna how I feel about her. I was afraid of losing our friendship and losing her. But it's actually worked out the same way now, I hope we can put it back. But I don't want to put it back, why should I. I want to tell her how I feel! But how?

"Hi Rachel, I know that you haven't heard from me since I got here, but I'm calling now. How are you? Is everything good at work?"

''Oh Donna, don't worry, everything's fine here, but that's not why you're calling. I hope you can finally tell me what happened?" It's difficult at work, but why I should tell her when she's having a hard time.

''I kissed him and then I ran away. I don't know what I was thinking."

''Who? Oh, of course, Harvey."

''Who else, right?" I laughed myself.

"Donna, I don't know what to say. Why now?"

''Louis was talking about how his soul mate was marrying someone else, and then I didn't think anymore."

''What did he say?"

''Nothing, before he could say anything, I ran away. What should I do now?"

''Well, you probably should have waited to see what he would say first, but now he has to let it go through his mind as much as you do. You two have a great friendship, you can do it, no matter how it turns out."

''Thank you so much, Rachel, I don't know what I'd do without you."

''You're welcome, this is what best friends do. If anything, call. And be cool, it'll calm down."

When I finished talking to Rachel, I was fairly calm, so I thought I'd go out for breakfast because otherwise, I'd starve to death. As I came out, I crashed into someone. "I'm sorry" he apologized, the one I suddenly crashed into. I recognized the voice immediately. "Harvey?!" I really didn't expect this.

''Donna?"

''What are you doing here?" I asked.

''That's what I'd like to ask you?"

''Not seriously, what are you doing here? You've never had a vacation."

''I can say that too, you only go to see your parents on holidays."

I didn't know what to say.

''I guess I wanted to be alone and sort out what happened." He pointed between us.

''If you excuse me." I crawled quickly into the room, never having thought of eating again. I leaned against the door. What just happened? I'm going away from the firm so I don't have him in my sight and then this.

When I apologized and saw who I bumped into. I couldn't believe my eyes. Donna. First, we had a polite conversation before I said I was here to be alone and process what happened. That look on her face when I said it, it was like she expected me to say something else, but I wasn't ready. I was thinking that we could have breakfast and talk, but in that she apologised and left quickly. I don't blame her, I was taken aback, too. I really didn't expect this. It was obvious that neither of us wanted to say anything that might hurt even more, but it's clear that we still need to talk about it.


	3. Lie

I didn't come out of my room all day, I was in bed reading. But after a whole day of lying down, my back hurts, so I decided to go for a walk to the beach. I put on the first beach dress I could find. I went down the stairs to the beach and started in the direction of the rocks. On the way, I wondered why I left so quickly, maybe he'd say something else, but what? Maybe it's better if I don't hit into him for a few days.

I didn't even go to breakfast or lunch, but I thought maybe I could go for a walk and get some fresh air. I ran down to the beach and ran as fast as I could. When I could no longer catch my breath, I stopped and walked slowly forward to the view. I was about to start climbing up, but I noticed Donna sitting in the sand. She was wearing a simple summer dress, she looked very beautiful. She was preoccupied with watching the sea, so that's why she didn't notice me. Her hair fell into her eyes as it blew. Her beautiful red hair. Of course, I immediately went to her. She winced slightly when she noticed me, but she smiled at me. I sat down next to her, maybe too close, because we touched hands lightly. She didn't say anything, she probably didn't mind neither did I.

''Did you go for a walk, too?"

''How else does it look?" She laughed.

"Okay, were you up the view? "

''I wasn't there because it's only for two persons, and otherwise, they said that will be dangerous "

''So it's lucky because we are two. Will you come with me?"

''Harvey I don't know if that's a good idea..''

''Why? You don't have to be afraid I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

''That's not the point, I know you'd protect me."

''So what's going on, I don't get it?"

''I don't know either, it just feels too soon after what happened... I don't know how to apologize to you."

''Donna, you don't have to apologize, we're good friends, we can do this, but can I ask why now? "

''This is exactly why I wanted to be alone, I don't know why I did it, I just stopped thinking."

''It's okay, we don't have to talk about it and we can forget it happened."

''Harvey, but I don't want to..." I got up quickly and started running again, I can't handle this.

Harvey got up quickly and started running after Donna, of course, he catches her quickly. He grabbed her hand and turned her towards him. Their eyes met. "I don't want to forget either," he said slowly, still holding her. Nobody said anything. Donna tried to read his impression in eyes to see if he meant it. Harvey pulled her closer, put his hands on her hips, and kept looking in her eyes. He decided. He leaned over her and kissed her tenderly as if she were about to fall apart. It was a very emotional kiss, but Donna stepped back: ''Harvey, we can't do this, you're dazed by that kiss, I'm sorry." Harvey didn't stop her anymore.

I don't understand, she must have felt what I did and the eyes were saying the same, so why is this happening? Why did she leave?

When he grabbed my hand and turned me around, I didn't expect it. I thought he was going to let me go. And as he said he didn't want to forget, a shock went through my body. Then he pulled me towards him. I could hear his heartbeat and feel his breath. Then he kissed me, I felt everything that I could feel when someone is kissing you. Everything. But I stopped him, I don't quite know why I stopped him, it was the best moment, but suddenly I couldn't take my feelings and I told him the biggest lie.


	4. Fight

"Hi Rachel, haven't you seen Harvey? I hate to say it, but I need help."

''I didn't, but I think he took the day off."

''Okay, never mind. And do you know where Donna is? She might help me, too."

''She is 100% on vacation."

''Wait, that's weird, the two of them never take time off."

''You're right. "

''You know something that I don't, tell me."

''I'll say, but not here, someone could hear it and it would be a mess. See you at home, Mike "

''That's not fair, don't turn me on, what happened?" Rachel closed the door.

''Donna kissed Harvey"

''Finally,"

''How finally? "

''I told Donna to tell Harvey how she feels about him. "

''You gave pretty bad advice."

''I couldn't have guessed she was going to kiss him."

''You couldn't, but just at the wrong time, Louis said something else, and I'm not surprised that she kissed him."

''So I hope they get away with it and finally admit they love each other."

''I don't think that's going to be quite easy, but I wish they do."

''So do I, and maybe I know how to help them."

"I think you are done enough, we've got to leave it to them and when they come back we'll see"

''Okay, you're right..."

They went to breakfast this morning as if nothing had happened yesterday. They sat quietly at the table drinking coffee. Every time they looked at each other, one of them looked away. They act like teenagers. But after another moment of silence, Harvey said: ''Do you have a plan, what do you want to do today?" Donna looked at him, she doesn't know herself ''Well, I thought I'd be here alone and if I was, I'd go to the beach and read. But now I don't know if it's a good idea."

''So if that's your big wish, then I might as well leave."

''So if that's what you think..."

''Donna, I don't think anything, you thinking."

''Don't blame me."

''I don't do anything, I just don't know what's going on here."

''No one"

''If you want my presence, you know where to find me"

''That's not what I meant."

''Then what do you think?"

"So, I didn't know you were going to be here and I had plans and then I run into you and I don't know what to do."

''Then I act like I'm not here and if you want, I'll join you. Going to the beach isn't a bad idea." He smiled.

''Okay, but pretending you're not here is really hard."

''I know that I'm Harvey Specter the best lawyer in town and not just that."

''Come on pretty!"

They walked out towards the rooms where they would change before going to the beach.

I forgot. I wasn't thinking. After a long time, I feel free. His company. Nothing more.

It finally feels right. Donna. Nobody else. Just her presence. Best day and that's because of her.

They lay on a cot, reading and listening to the rustling of the sea. Relax and relax. They enjoyed the other's company. It looked like a quiet afternoon, but when they went to sea, some stranger started shouting dirty words at Donna. Harvey couldn't hold on and shouted back at him ''What dare you! You have no right to say such a thing!"

"I have all the rights, she looks like a bitch and bitches have no rights being here." Harvey punched him. They started fighting. It was very rough, one fist falling after the other. Donna's tears were flowing, she didn't know what to do. That were the longest seconds of her life. Finally, thankfully, the man stumbled away. Harvey sat in the sand, his head between his legs. Donna immediately rushed to him: ''Are you all right? Are you in pain? "

''I'm fine."

''It doesn't quite look like it, come with me, I'll take care of you."

''That's not necessary. It's nothing terrible, I've been through worse."

''I believe you, but this is an order." He didn't object. Donna helped him get up and they reached the room with their combined forces. She seats him on the bed. She took a small medicine cabinet out of the suitcase and sat next to him. "You always take that with you?" He laughed...

''I take so then I could nurse people like you."

''Ohh, but he deserved it, he has nothing to shout at you ."

''I know, but please don't ever do that again."

''Someone's worried about me here." He said proudly and laughed.

''Of course, I am! And this isn't jogging matter. What if he did something to you."

''Shhh, don't worry, he didn't do anything to me."

''But he could,"

''He could, but I'm fine. He wiped away her tears and hugged her. She puts her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. He stroked her gently on the back. They forgot the time. They just perceived themselves. They had their moment, but which unfortunately had to end.

''I have to disinfect it. It might incense. "

''I think I can make it."

She carefully rubbed his lip with the washcloth, concentrating on making sure it didn't hurt. When she treated him, she got up and said she'd come to the beach for things: ''Wait here." She pointed at him.

''Like I wanted to run."

''I can't know that."

''I'll wait and thank you."

''You're welcome, and rather I should be thanking you for what you've done."

''I'd do anything for you "he smiled. Their eyes met. Full of emotion, but they looked away. Donna closed the door and went to the beach to take the stuff.


	5. Pizza

Meanwhile, before Donna came back to the room, Harvey fell asleep. No wonder. It doesn't seem like it, but the morning was emotionally challenging. Add in the fact that Harvey is lying in Donna's bed. That's very simple.

''So I'm back.." I said from the door. No response. Of course, he left... what I should have expected. He won't change. But when I walked into the bedroom, I saw him. He fell asleep. His chest was rising calmly. I covered him and kissed him on the forehead. I don't know why I did it, but it felt right. I looked at him for a while, that face, those lips, a little swollen now, but still his. I wanted to kiss him again, feel his lips on mine. Wrap my hands around him and pull him closer. Unfortunately, I can't do it. After a while, I sat on the other side of the bed and started reading.

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. Before I knew it, I was in bed in Donna's room, but how? After a while I knew everything, I got into a fight, Donna treated me, and then she went to the beach to get things, and I fell asleep. I turned around and saw her reading. She didn't notice I woke up, so I took advantage of it and looked at her beautiful face. Oh God, when did I fall in love with her like that? ''How did you sleep?'' she didn't even look at me. She knew I was awake. Of course, she knew, she is Donna. ''Okay, but you should have woken me up." ''Why? You looked so calm, I didn't have the heart to wake you up.'' ''But you should have anyway, but I understand I'm charming when I sleep." I laughed... ''Don't be so fanciful." ''You know I'm right, anyway." ''What?" She looked scared like she'd done something. ''Oh, nothing, how long I have slept?" ''About three hours." ''Well, that's almost dinner time."

They agreed not to go anywhere. They ordered pizza, took a while to agree which one. When the delivery boy arrived, Harvey paid and carried the pizza like a trophy. ''Pay attention or you'll dump it and we'll have nothing and you don't want to see me like that." Donna said, who was already reaching for the box... ''I think I am interested.'' and he ran past Donna to the other side of the room. ''Really? We're going to chase around for the pizza?" ''Why not!'' he stuck out his tongue. The duel began, Donna lunged at Harvey, luckily enough to put the pizza on the table, otherwise, it would have been on the ground by now. Harvey took her in his arms and threw her on the bed. ''Sorry." He said. ''You say sorry, but you don't mean it." She laughed, and Harvey held out his hand so she could get up. But he turned it around again and threw it back. ''You can't be serious." ''What if I am?" He laughed. Donna got up quickly, grabbed Harvey, and pulled him onto the bed, too. He clearly didn't expect it. They rolled around for a while, waving their hands at each other, laughing and trying to get up. But they weren't very good at it, they kept rallying back. They didn't laugh like that for a long time, they forgot everything. As they kept rolling around and meeting like that, Harvey lay down with Donna, their heads are really close. They stopped laughing, didn't know what to say or how to move so it wasn't even weirder than it was. They stared into each other's eyes, the moment lengthening. ''I'm sorry, we should probably eat the pizza. "He started to get up quickly, then he takes Donna's hand to get up, too. Again they held on longer than they had to, their eyes meet, a slight smile beaming across their faces, but no one said anything. They sat down at the table and ate in silence. Nobody wanted to bring what happened, but Harvey asked after the meal anyway. ''What's going on between us?'' she didn't look at him, she couldn't, because she wouldn't have held back and would start crying. ''I don't know, you tell me." ''What can I say to you, and don't say you didn't feel it between us." ''Harvey...'' a tear ran down her face.


	6. Emotions

Hi! Update after a year. I tried to write another chapter and here it is! Sorry for my mistakes. My English isn't best, but I tried.

* * *

'' I don't know what do you want me to say. '' Donna sights.

'' Truth. Why did you kiss me? '' he is looking at her.

'' I don't know why I did it anymore. It just happened. Mike told me that I need to share my feelings for you and then Louis was talking about how the love of his life was marrying someone else. I was so confused and then I did it. I'm so sorry Harvey. '' tear escape from her eye but she tried to cover up because she doesn't want Harvey to notice.

'' You don't have to be sorry. You did what felt right. I just don't know what do you want me to say. '' he stood up.

'' I don't know either. I wanted to be alone and process what I did. Then you showed up here and everything changed. ''

'' In a good way or in a bad way?'' he smiled.

'' In both, I think. Wait, why are you here? You normally didn't take a vacation'' she asked. She is confused because he never takes free time.

''You are right like always. But I needed time for thinking. ''

'' OK, what's your conclusion? '' she is just curious.

'' So far, I did right decision when I broke up,'' he said it like it was nothing.

'' Wait, you broke up with Paula?''

'' You think that I would left when I was still with Paula?''

'' No, you wouldn't. I'm sorry. It's my fault. Are you OK?'' She doesn't know why she apologized, but it felt right.

'' It isn't your fault. It happened in the morning before that, you know. She forced me to choose between her and you. I choose you. '' he is smiling now.

'' Wait, you chose me? '' she didn't know if she heard right.

'' Please, wait. I need to finish my speech'' he smiled. '' I realized that I couldn't be me without you. Then you kissed me and all I wanted to do was pull you closer and never let you go. '' he is stepping closer to Donna.

If she didn't cry before, she definitely is now. She didn't know what to say. Tears leak from the corner of her eyes. He steps closer to her and reaches out to wipe her tears. Her eyes close, but her tears don't stop. He pulls her into him, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. He holds her tight against his chest.

I don't know how I am feeling right now. He is so close and he is hugging me. I'm still crying. This feels so right to be in his arms. I hug him back. Then I realized I should tell him something, but what. I don't want to hurt him. After a few seconds, I step back from him and I immediately miss his embrace. ''Why this is difficult? Why we are so difficult? '' I ask. I know that it is a mainly rhetorical question. But I ask anyway. He seriously looks at me. '' Because we are Donna and Harvey. We never have a simple relationship. We are not simple. We are special. You are. I know it's hard to understand. But we are changing, I am changing because I want to be better for you. '' How could he change like this? Now he is opening up to me. He is telling me how is he feeling. I am the worse one. I can't handle my feelings. I know how I feel, but it's hard to say because we hurt so much in past. I'm afraid that I will lose him. And I know that would break me. '' Donna, tell something. '' he looks terrified. '' I'm sorry Harvey. for everything. I can't lose you. '' ''You won't lose me. I am here, am I?'' smile show up across his face. '' I don't know what to say. You are here, opening up to me and I am still crying. I'm terrified so much.'' '' You think that I'm not? This is the hardest thing I have ever done. I am scared to hell that I will say something that will hurt you. But I'm done to be scared or terrified. I know who I want and I will fight for you. ''

This was hard to say, but it's truth. I think that it's the first time I see her like this. No confident, shaky and full of fear. It is weird, I never see her like that. I need to tell her everything and wait for what her reaction will be. '' Please let me in'' I want to understand her and help her feel comfortable. I reached out for her again, but she took step back. '' Donna, what's wrong? '' ''Nothing, I just can't.'' ''Why not?'' It's a hard question. She didn't say anything so I continue. ''What do you say? You are tired. What if you lay to bed and I read you something.'' I suggested that it will help her relaxed and for a while forget. '' Okay, that's a good idea.'' she lightly smiled. She went straight to bed and got comfortable. She is looking at me while I reading. She slowly closes her eyes. When I think she fell asleep, I quietly stand up. I reach the doors but she whispers. '' Please, stay.'' Of course, I stay. I lay next to her. She cuddles into my side and relaxes. I wrap my arms around her and pulling her close. '' Thank you, Harvey. For everything.'' I kiss the back of her head and in a moment we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. So what do you say? I would like to read your opinion.


End file.
